banthapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Sweetums
Darth Sweetums was a Sith Lord best known for her popular daytime talkshow, ''Sweetums!''. Discovery Darth Sweetums was born Debbie Walker on the planet Santa Monica. At the young age of 7, she bagen a career in broadcast journalism by landing a spot as a beat reporter covering the seedy underbelly of Santa Monica's organized crime for a the local news. This job forced into dangerous situations as she attempted to gain access to the various crime lords. It was in this position that she met Darth Bukkake. Bukkake had worked his way into the crim organization as a means of generating income, and spreading terror. Little Debbie Walker had uncovered enough information about Bukkake to bring the Jedi down on him and threatened to go public with it unless he agreed to train her. At first Bukkake ignored the little girl's threats, and tried to kill her, but she showed remarkable talent, and he needed an apprentice anyway, so he agreed. Training Debbie's strong connection to the Force, as well as her fearlessness and charisma, made her an ideal trainee in the arts of the Sith. By age 14, she had achieved the title Darth Sweetums, and had also been promoted to weather girl. She continues to train hard and Bukkake began to realize that she would soon surpass him. By age 18, Sweetums had reached the pinnacle of her profession, being promoted to anchor. Sweetums was able to mask her Dark Side abilities better than nearly any Sith Lord in history. In her high-profile public job, she occasionally came into close contact with Jedi knights who never suspected that the young woman had become a powerful master of the dark side. On her 21st birthday, she decided to overthrow her master- fulfilling her duties under the Rule of Two. Bukkake knew that she could have done so years earlier, but he still fought as best he could. Sweetums, however, easily defeated him. Sweetums! Sweetums remained as anchor for a few more years. One year during sweeps, Sweetums was doing a schmaltzy human interest story about a local orphanage. There she discovered a boy in whom she saw great potential. She arranged to adopt the boy, and used the experience to provide fodder for several more sweeps stories, which won her multiple local Emmys. Her main focus, however was training the boy to become a Sith Lord himself. She began to tire of the local news scene and was offered her own Galaxy-wide daytime talk show. While most of her predecessors had remained hidden in order to keep the Sith line alive, Sweetums recognized the power of mass communication. While never overtly teaching the ways of the Sith, her show fostered a spirit of greed, rage, and lust by featuring expensive gift items, ambushing guests, and showing plenty of skin. Her show became so popular that millions around the Galaxy would do pretty much anything she told them. She was careful, however, to use her powers subtly, waiting for the time to strike. Cam Neely Incident Darth Sweetums also used her show to begin raising public doubts about the Jedi. In an attempt to show the Jedi's insistance on celibacy to be faulty, Sweetums invited a young Jedi, Cam Neely, to her show. Her plan was to ambush Cam with a group of Half-naked Twi'lek Chicks who had been paid to seduce him for the benefit of her TV audience. Unfortunately Cam sensed something was up and attempted to leave the show. While Sweetums had masked her Dark Side energy enough that he would never have suspected her, her apprentice, Darth Ulf, lacked her abilities. When Cam came into contact with Darth Ulf backstage, he put two and two together and realized that Sweetums must be a Sith Lord. When he took the matter to the Jedi Council, they largely dismissed his claim and accused him of trying to get revenge for Sweetum's attempt to embarass him. Undeterred, Neely traveled to his native Boston and raised an army with which to challenge her. Recognizing that a full assault of this kind could blow her cover, she dispatched Darth Ulf to eliminate Neely- which he eventually did. Second Apprentice Darth Ulf was really good at killing, but had trouble with the parts of Sith training that required thinking, or paying attention. Sweetums realized that she would need a new apprentice soon. She was unsure that she could take Ulf in a duel, so she poisoned him instead. The fact that he was unable to detect the poison, proved that he would not have made an adequate Sith Master. consumed with finding a new apprentice, Sweetums began booking potential replacements on her show, but this deviation from her successful formula caused her ratings to nosedive, and the show was canceled. Ultimately Sweetums found Darth Scat, who, eventually, replaced her. Category:Sith Lords Category:Holonet